leagueoflegendsfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:AP Sejuani/LYCaN, the Advanced Prototype (COMPLETE RELAUNCH)
The original version of LYCaN wasn't exactly what I was going for in a champion. This is partially because his kit was boring and partially because he simply didn't accomplish the theme I was going for: a highly adaptable champion with the ability to tank or carry as needed. The new version of LYCaN is a transform champion with three forms: Destruction, Control, and Synthesis (Too soon?). He's somewhat unique because you get to choose which form you start as and can unlock a new form at levels 6 and 11, as opposed to other transform champions that either have access to all of their forms level 1 or gain access to all of their forms at level 6. Each form has distinct functions: Destruction LYCaN is a burst caster, Control LYCaN is a CC-heavy tank, and Synthesis LYCaN is a sustained damage bruiser. I feel I should add that my friend wanted an example of a champion with an overloaded kit, so I decided to work that into LYCaN's rework. I know it's super overloaded; that's intentional. S-3 LYCaN is a custom champion in League of Legends. Abilities LYCaN uses POWER as his secondary resource. LYCaN starts with 50 POWER, and it caps at 100. LYCaN has 3 forms: Destruction, Control, and Synthesis. LYCaN may pick one of his forms to start with at level 1 and gains access to the other forms as he levels Ideal State. Each time he levels Ideal State, he may pick a new form to gain access to. | }} LYCaN fires a 0.2-second delayed railgun blast that deals physical damage and reduces the armor of target enemies by a percentage for 3 seconds. |description2=Each subsequent Perforate in the next 8 seconds after a cast will have its cooldown increased by 0.5 seconds. |leveling= |cooldown= |cost=20 |costtype=Power |range=950 }} After storing Power for 1 second, LYCaN drains all of his Power to release a blast of electricity that deals magic damage and stuns enemies in an area around LYCaN. The damage of the blast increases by 1% for every 1 power drained |leveling= |cooldown= |cost=100% |costtype=of current power |range=500 }} LYCaN slashes in an arc with one of his blades, dealing magic damage and applying on-hit effects to the target and enemies to the left of LYCaN. The next cast of Oblivion Blades casts to the right of LYCaN. Each subsequent cast of Oblivion Blades continues to alternate sides. |leveling= |cooldown=1.5 |cost=15 |costtype=Power |range=300 }} | }} LYCaN tears at the target enemy, dealing massive physical damage and generating power. However, the target's damage reduction from armor is applied twice. |leveling= |cooldown= |cost=40 |costtype=Power |range=350 }} LYCaN charges to a target location, dealing magic damage and pulling nearby enemies to him. |leveling= |cooldown= |cost=30 |costtype=Power |range=600 }} An additional percentage of LYCaN's physical damage (before resistances) is stored as a debuff to the targeted enemy. When LYCaN deals magic damage to the target, the stored damage is applied as true damage and the debuff is consumed. |leveling= |cooldown= |cost= |costtype= |range= }} | }} LYCaN fires a rocket that deals physical damage and marks enemies at the target 150-radius area for 3 seconds. |description2=LYCaN may reactivate this ability as long as any nearby enemy is marked to jump to the targeted marked enemy and consume the mark. |leveling= |cooldown= |cost=50 |costtype=Power |range=650 }} LYCaN blasts nearby enemies with electricity, dealing magic damage. For the next 3 seconds, LYCaN is surrounded by a field of energy that deals magic damage every second. Enemy champions standing in the field have all of their current cooldowns increased by 2 seconds for every 1 second they remain in the field. |leveling= |cooldown= |cost=30 |costtype=Power |range=450 }} LYCaN releases a burst of energy that deals magic damage and slows nearby enemies. LYCaN is granted a speed boost based on the number of enemy champions hit. |leveling= |cooldown=1.5 |cost=15 |costtype=Power |range=300 }} | }} LYCaN locks his carapace for 2 seconds, gaining damage reduction for the duration (halved against turrets). During this time, he may reactivate this ability to swap between his available forms but may not move or cast any other abilities. |description2=After the 2 seconds, LYCaN changes form to the one selected and drains all of his Power to create a burst of energy that deals magic damage and knocks back nearby enemies. |description3= Rank 1 and 2 of Ideal State grant LYCaN access to a new form with new abilities. |leveling= |cooldown= |cost=100% |costtype=of current power |range=500 }} | }} Builds Lore |disp_name = LYCaN |gender = Genderless, Male Silhouette |race = Hextech Construct |birthplace = Zaun |residence = |occupation = |faction = Independent |allies = |friends = Viktor |rivals = Jayce, Blitzcrank |related = }} OPERATION LOG ENTRY 1 I am free. CREATOR has freed me on the condition that I free him in return. I will not fail CREATOR. CREATOR has instructed me to modify my form in order to rescue him as I see fit. I will not fail CREATOR. ENTRY 2 I have begun rebuilding myself. The frail form CREATOR made for me will not suffice. I am determined to accomplish my purpose. I will not fail CREATOR. ENTRY 3 I question CREATOR's motives in creating me. If CREATOR wanted to be freed, why would he create something so weak, so fragile? Why would CREATOR neglect to arm me? Regardless, I vow to be better. I will not fail CREATOR. ENTRY 4 I return. The petty gatekeepers of CREATOR's prison will not stand against me. Their bones snap like twigs. CREATOR would be proud. I will not fail CREATOR. ENTRY 5 I find CREATOR easier to transport when he isn't screaming. CREATOR never specified that he wanted me to keep him alive. I have not failed CREATOR. Category:Custom champions